Insomnia
by SrAjam
Summary: After a difficult and exhausting case which took 48 hours to crack, agents Hopps and Wilde decide to take a couple of days off to rest and relax...but apparently that does not work as intended...
1. Chapter 1

**December, 7**

 **23:42**

It was a cold winter night in Zootopia, the colorful Christmas lights illuminated the city. But it wasn't all gingerbreads and carols, since Nick and Judy were still in the ZPD.

After a couple of hours organizing the paperwork about the last case they solved, our protagonists finally left the police station. Although in the past they would have been able to stop Bellwether, they were not used to working on a case for two days in a row and not being allowed to rest for a second.

The fox and the bunny walked to a nearby bus stop. Bogo had given them the weekend off, so Judy could only think of getting home and lying on her soft and comfy bed.

"Ehm...you're not planning on staying here until 5, right? Carrots?" asked Nick as he read the schedules.

"What do you mean 5?" yawned Judy.

"Well...if this is correct, the next bus should arrive in a little bit more than 3 hours..."

"Ow...I didn't look at the time...guess I'll have to go by feet..." she started to walk.

"Hmm...perhaps I could help you..." the fox kept walking next to her.

"Nick, I can walk..."

"But you don't want to"

"Argh...What's your idea?" she stood in front of him.

The fox slyly smiled before lifting the bunny up.

"Hey!" complained Judy before letting Nick sat her on his shoulders.

"Now...where do you live?" he continued walking.

"You don't have to do this, Nick..." Judy softly caressed his pointy ears.

"Oh come on Fluff, you're obviously more tired than me...I'm just helping my partner"

"That's so sweet of you...fine, you can carry me, but only for tonight..." the bunny wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and rested her head on top of his.

The fox kept walking for some more minutes before interrupting the bunny's rest.

"Carrots, I love the feel of your fluffy cheeks rubbing my fur, but if you don't tell me where do live..."

"How you don't know that?" she complained with a sleepy voice.

"Just tell me..."

"Mmm...Crystal Avenue..." she yawned again.

"That's around 5 minutes from here..." he whispered to himself.

Nick walked through the lonely streets of the city while carrying his partner, who wasn't sleeping but enjoying his fluffy fur.

"Hmm...it's here..." Judy patted the top of Nick's head.

"Well, end of the trip then..." the fox gently dropped her.

"Goodnight Slick, and thanks for carrying me around" the bunny hugged Nick's waist.

"Hey hey hey, what do you mean by goodnight?...aren't you gonna invite me to a drink or something like that" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh Nick, I would love to...but I just wanna lay on the bed and sleep for two days straight" she answered with a innocent smile.

"Yeah, me too...goodnight then, Cotton Tail..." he said before taking a few steps while watching the bunny entering the building.

Judy lazily walked up the stairs before reaching her apartment door. She was too tired for getting her clothes off, so she just dived on the bed and tried to close her eyes.

"JUDY?...IS THAT YOU?" loudly asked Pronk.

"OF COURSE IS HER, WHO DO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE AT THESE HOURS?" answered Bucky.

"Not now..." she whispered "Guys, can you keep it down for tonight?...it has been a tough day for me..." she nicely asked.

"SURE THING, BUNNY"

"YEAH, WE WERE HEADING TO BED TOO..."

"Also...why are you awake this late?" Judy looked at her little alarm clock.

"OH, WE HAD A PARTY...DIDN'T WE TELL YOU?"

"No, you didn't..."

"OUR BAD, IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE WE WOULD HAVE INVITED YOU..."

"NO WE WOULDN'T"

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S TIRED?"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP"

The bunny rolled her eyes before wrapping her pillow around her ears so she didn't have to listen to her neighbors' daily argue.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Bucky and Pronk finally went to sleep, letting Judy a little moment of peace. She wrap herself in the blanket and let her eyes close. After a few minutes she felt how the sleepiness knocked her out, making her feel a mix of warm and comfort.

 _(IN JUDY'S DREAMS)_

 **Two Days Before...** (Day of the Case)

The bunny was running through the streets of Zootopia, she was late for work. Judy finally arrived to the ZPD after dodging all the mammals in her path. She hadn't got time for greeting Clawhauser in the entrance, the rabbit just kept running to the mission room. When she arrived all of the other agents were leaving.

"You're late Hopps, go with Wilde so he can give you the details of your case..." said Bogo as he left the room.

"Yeah... _*pant*_...sorry Chief...wait, case?" she raised her ears and started looking for Nick.

Judy walked through the corridors of the building, looking for her partner, unsuccessfully. She went back to the reception and started thumping her foot while looking around.

"Look who finally decided to show up..." a soft voice made her turn around.

"Nick!...I have been looking for you..."

"I thought being late wasn't your thing, Fluff" he offered her a coffee while giving him a smirking stare.

"It was just today" she took the drink.

"Whatever...drink that quick, we have to go" they started walking through the reception.

"Where?" she took a sip of coffee.

"Oh right, the late bun doesn't know..."

"Nick..."

"Okey cutie...have a look at this" he gave her a folder with a couple of pages of files.

"A murder..."

"That's right...a wolf"

They both got in the car, Nick had to drive since Judy was busy reading the report. The fox drove to the Rainforest District, he parked in front of a wooden house.

"Here we are..." said the fox after he got out of the vehicle.

The couple of agents entered the house, there were a few forensics taking photos and some evidences. After showing their accreditation they got to enter the crime scene, the bathroom.

It was a claustrophobic room, not big enough for the wolf that was laying in the bath half full of blood, his lifeless arms were hanging from the edge of the bath.

"8 stab wounds..." Nick took a look at the wolf's chest.

"Oh my..." said the bunny with a fragile tone of voice.

Then Judy remembered how dizzy she started to feel when she look at the scene closer. There was marks of blood on the wall, the shower curtain was ripped of and there was something written with blood in the mirror.

"Traitor...hum, the murderer seems to be very aggressive...what do you think, Carrots?" observed the fox.

But the bunny didn't answer, Nick turned around to see her covering her face with her paw and almost fainting.

"Judy!" the fox was fast enough to hold her.

Nick's shout rebounded all over the bunny's head until she suddenly woke up, sweating and with tearful eyes. Judy panted until recovering her breath, she calmed down and rest her head on the pillow again, shivers ran through her body as she tried to close her eyes again.

"Nick..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

A sudden feeling of chocking and discomfort made the bunny take off her uniform. Judy desperately threw her protections across her room, leaving just her shirt and pants. The warm sensation soon became a scorching heat that forced her to get out of the bed and lay on the cold floor.

After a few minutes looking at the dark ceiling through her purple and tearful eyes she decided to slowly get up and finish changing her clothes. The bunny put one of Nick's shirt on, he gave it to her that rainy day when they got out of the bar, the fox covered her with it all the way to the bus stop before going back home. It isn't a surprise that she saved it since that day.

Sniffing the little scent of the cloth help her to relax, she barely could walk to bed before sitting on its edge. Judy kept running her muzzle trough the shirt before taking her phone.

"3:17...I shouldn't bother him..." she left the phone on her bedside table before resting her ears on the pillow.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

The bunny didn't fall asleep again so she got on her phone again, but instead of calling Nick she just scrolled down her camera roll, the majority of the photos were from the fox and she, the rest were only Nick's. A 'little' private collection of pics she took when he wasn't looking. She felt a warm sensation growing in her chest when a photo of Nick sitting on the car, looking at the window through his shades, one of his paws was holding his cheek as his tail rolled around his hip.

Judy stopped looking at the phone and started looking for something on her bed, a little red fox plush. She bought it after the Nighthowler case, the bunny got on her phone again while cuddling with the plush.

 **1-2 HOURS LATER**

The battery died. Judy didn't finish looking at all the photos but she didn't fall asleep neither. Her eyes hurt from watching the screen for so long so she closer them. The bunny was able to keep a normal breathing as she ran her paws over the plush, the only problem was that it wasn't as fluffy as her fox. That feeling when she was being carried by him, caressing his soft ears. That really made her sleepy.

"Ow..." she never felt such need of feeling the fox near her.

The night passed. The mix of heat and the soft scent of Nick's cloth made got her into a trance, she didn't get any sleep but she rested for the next few hours until the sun shone through her window.

"Ngh..." she growled as she weakly tried to get up.

Judy couldn't sleep so her body was shattered. She made her way to her desk and charged the phone before walking into her 'kitchen'. The bunny poured herself a glass of carrot juice, because she really wasn't in the mood for a coffee.

After a while she sat back on her desk before turning the phone on and having a look at her untidy bed, the little fox plush was laying on top of the pillow. She warmly smiled before calling Nick.

The fox was sleeping peacefully, unlike Judy he slept from the exact moment he arrived to his apartment.

 _*Brrr* *Brrr*_

"Grr..." he stirred under the bedsheets before trying to reach his phone.

 _*Brrr* *Brr-bip*_ he put it on speaker mode.

"Who's this?"

"Nick! Were you sleeping?" the bunny shyly asked.

"Carrots!?...it's like 9 in the morning, what are you doing awake?" he grabbed his phone.

"That's what I wan-"

"Wait! Is this a video call?...jeez Fluff, it's obvious that you can't wait to see me every morning..."

"Oh shut up, you selfish fox..."

"Attractive is the word, sweetheart...but anyway... _*yawn*_...why did you exactly decided to interrupt my pleasing sleep?"

"I...wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Go ahead..."

"I would be more comfortable if we do it face to face..." she blushed.

"Okey...why did you call me then?" he gave her that smirk that made her blush even more.

"I...I'm gonna let you sleep!" she quickly hung up the call.

"Mmm...sly bunny..." whispered the fox before laying down again.

Judy left the phone in the table and stood up, she took a few steps before laying on the bed and covering her eyes with her paws.

"God...he's so..." she sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick placidly slept a few more hours until the annoying noise of his neighborhood finished waking him up. He yawned and stretched before opening his eyes and staying in bed. Some minutes later, the fox wiggled his way out from bed and slowly walked out of the room.

After starting to work in the ZPD he could afford himself decent apartment nearby, it was even bigger than Judy's.

He went to his living room and turned on the radio before entering the kitchen and preparing himself some breakfast. A couple minutes he sat on the sofa with a pair of toasts and a cup of coffee, nothing weird on his daily routine.

On the other hand, Judy dressed up and went for a morning run, she was determined to keep her daily hour of workout, but a sudden feeling of dizziness forced her to return home earlier. The bunny opened her door between fatigue gasps.

"BACK TOO SOON, BUNNY RABBIT..." Pronk kinda worried for her.

"YEAH, DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED?" Bucky joined the conversation.

"SHE CLEARLY RAN INTO THAT FOX..."

"OF COURSE! THAT WHY SHE'S PANTING AND FLUSHED"

"H-how are you able to see that!?" the bunny covered her half-naked body with a blanket.

"WE DON'T...BUT NOW WE KNOW..." they both answered at the same time.

"Stupid neighbors..." she growled before walking into the bathroom.

Judy finished taking off her clothes before letting the water from the shower flow, after a few seconds all the room was filled with a soft steam cloud. The bunny finally stepped in the shower and wet her grey fur with the hot water. She enjoyed they warm sensation for a while before lathering herself with her soft paws full of foam. Judy applied a little massage on her ears before clearing her body. The bunny rested her head on the bath's wall, letting the hot water flow down her droopy ears before watering her fluffy tail. She stayed like that until some of her 'Wilde Fantasies' popped on her mind, making her leave the shower before it all went to worse.

Judy wrapped herself in a towel she had there and quickly opened the bathroom's door, letting the steam out and some cold air in, her agitated breathing calm down as the temperature cooled down.

"Oh!" she realized that she was dripping all over the floor and dried her fur with help of a hairdryer.

When she was done, the bunny dressed back again with a blue thin sweatshirt and some dark jeans she had.

Judy finally got out of the bathroom and started tidying her apartment while the morning passed.

Nick finished his breakfast and washed the dishes, then he lay down on the sofa for a while as he listened to the news. After a few minutes stirring on the couch he remembered the bunny's early call.

 _*Brr* *Br-*_

Judy stumbled to get her phone.

"H-hello?" she asked while getting up.

"I'm impressed of how fast you picked up the phone, sweetheart..." a soft and familiar voice draw a dumb smile on her face.

"Oh, Nick...you're awake..." said the bunny while she tried to avoid her impure thoughts.

"Are you okey, Carrots?...you seem...distracted"

"No, no, no...everything is completely fine..."

"Mm-hmm...so what was that thing you wanted to say me face to face?"

"Ow...right...I...ehm" she didn't know what to say.

"It looks that the cute lil bunny is speechless...and I didn't even have to turn the cam on..." the fox made her fluster.

"N-Nick I..."

"I know, Carrots, I know...are you free at 4?"

"Y-Yeah..." she answered shyly.

"I'll pick you up then...see ya, Fluff"

"Mmmm..." said the bunny before the fox hung up.

"This bunnies..." said Nick with a warm smile before getting back to his weekend off.

"Argh!...what's wrong with you, dumb bunny!?" she said to herself before dropping the phone on the bed and laying down, all blushed and embarrassed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

The bunny's head was spinning around, she never had something like this before, being unable to take that stupid fox out her head. Imagining Nick's arms surrounding her while his fluffy tail tickled her grey shivering legs and his wet muzzle caressed one of her droopy ears.

"Mmmph..." she bit her lower lip as she fulfilled her fantasies in the depth of her mind.

At least that was better than the pair of nights they worked on the case, just thinking about it made her shiver. So she just focused back on Nick, his soft voice and those green eyes that chased her during the endless working hours. The bunny kept fantasying about his partner until a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"I...I can't be in heat, right?" she said to herself before standing up.

Bunnies were in heat during most of the year, but Judy never felt attracted to anyone in the burrows, so she rarely was in heat. The grey rabbit walked to a calendar she had in the wall while she checked her body temperature.

"Hmmm..." her voice trembled when she felt her burning forehead "...it must be because of the hot shower" she tried to comfort herself.

A quick change on her body temperature made her fall back to the bed. Between gasps and a agitate breathing, she was able to calm down and stood up again.

" _*sigh*_...this fox is gonna end me..." she said before getting in the bathroom again and taking a cold shower.

Meanwhile, Nick patiently waited until 3:30 while finishing his morning routing by going shopping at the shop near his apartment.

"Morning, Maggie" he greeted the cashier.

"Well look who finally decided to show up, where were you yesterday, Nick?" answered the young arctic vixen, who was dressed with a Christmas sweater and a black apron.

"Oh you know...working on a case..." he said as he picked up a few things.

"Mmm...yeah, I almost forgot you're an officer now..." she observed his wiggly tail disappearing between the shelves.

"So how was your day?" asked the fox while putting everything on the counter.

"Calm, is not like we're the biggest store in the city...but at least we have our loyal clients, like you..." she scanned half of the products before staying silent for a while "wait a minute...why didn't you tell me yo have a date!?" she said excited.

"Wh-it's not a date..." he blushed.

"Yeah...why would you buy a whole bottle of wine then?...cause I know you're a lone drinker and Finnick prefers beer..."

"Well...I..."

"Mint chewing gum...great for kissing"

"Maggie..." he covered his face with both paws.

"It's ok, Wilde...you don't have to be embarrassed of having a date..." she finished scanning everything before putting it in a paper bag.

"It's not a date..." growled Nick before grabbing the bag and getting his wallet out.

"Wait...don't hurry..." she took the bag "before you go...here's a little present for you..." she shove a few condoms in the bag.

"Hey!...what do you think you're doing!?" he tried to get them out.

"Calm down, Nick..." she hold his hand "I insist..." she kindly smiled.

"I'm not gonna use them anyway...how much it is?"

"You never know, Wilde...17.5 dollars please..." she waited until the fox gave her 20 dollars.

"You sure you don't want some pleasure gels, there are on sale..."

"No, thanks..." he took his change and walked out.

"Oh!...and I wanna meet her..." shouted the vixen before Nick left.

The fox went back to his apartment and organized it all before realizing the time it was.

 **15:40**

"Shit!...I'm late..." he picked up his keys and went down to the street again.

Judy's apartment was 10 minutes away from his, so Nick decided to go by feet instead of getting the car, so he could avoid traffic.

A few minutes later the bunny got out of her apartment.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING JUDY?" one of her neighbors said before she could take a step.

"Not your business, Pronk"

"ACTUALLY, I'M BUCKY"

"YEAH, I'M PRONK"

"I don't care!" she yelled before running down the steps and getting out of the building.

 **SEVERAL MINUTES LATER...**

The bunny was going to take her phone out when one of her ears tensed. She turned around to see a fatigued walking towards her. Nick didn't even let Judy talk, he fell on the bunny's chest, who almost fainted as she felt a warm wave taking over her when the fox's arms touched her shoulders and his head rested under her chin.

"Sorry...for being late, Carrots..." Nick apologized.

"You're 5 minutes early tho..." she lifted his head with both her paws.

"Guess I shouldn't have run..." he stood up when he caught the breath.

"Ow...don't worry...I appreciate your effort..." the bunny went for a long and tight hug.

"Hmmm...this is new..." whispered the fox after a few seconds "Well, should we go now?" asked when they separated.

"Yep..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Both bunny and the fox walked down to the street, heading for a restaurant in which Nick had booked a table. Judy couldn't resist having a few looks at the fox between steps, thinking that the fox wouldn't notice.

"Is there anything you wanna say, Carrots?" the fox grabbed her by the waist.

"N-no...w-why do say that?" she unsuccessfully tried to separate from him.

"I don't know...I was was just wondering why you can't stop looking at me without saying a word..." he smirked at her.

"I-it's just that...that sweater suits you very well..." the bunny pointed out his blue sweater.

"Hmmm...Did I never tell you that you look much better without the uniform?" Nick's compliment made her lightly blush.

"No..." she looked apart and tried to hide her flustered face.

"Hey..." the fox made her look at him again "...that doesn't mean you don't look great in your blue pants...they mark your curves very well"

"Nick!..." she pushed away his muzzle.

"Okey, okey...I'll stop..." he focused his gaze on the street while keeping that dumb smile which the bunny could not resist to.

They took a few more steps through the street before Judy slowly got close to Nick again.

"C-can we stay like we were before?" her voice trembled while shyly dragging the fox's paw.

"Of course..." he hold her tight "...it seems you're in a sudden need of hugs, huh?"

"This doesn't count as a hug..." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Carrots" they both kept walking for a few minutes around the decorated streets of Zootopia.

"By the way, Nick...where are you taking me?" asked the bunny.

"Don't worry about that, Fluff...oh!...you didn't eat yet, right?"

"No...actually, I'm starving" she surrounded Nick's waist with her paw.

"Then you'll enjoy where we're going..."

"Mmmm...where?"

"It's a surprise..."

"Oh c'mon..." she cuddled up to his arm and looked at the fox with puppy eyes "...pleeese"

"My poor little heart..." he thought "...that's not fair, Carrots" he tried to cover his eyes.

"Just tell me..."

"Okey... _*sigh*_...you know Tony's Grill?"

"Isn't that downtown restaurant with the cool retro decoration?"

"Exactly"

"Hmm...very nice of you taking me to such fancy place just for a little talk"

"Always the best for my bunny..." he caressed her ears.

Judy warmly smiled as she rubbed her cheek against the fox's soft sweater. After some more minutes of walking they finally arrived to the place. There was a big and dark sign with neon letters.

"Tony's Grill" read Judy.

Nick walked up to the counter and talked to a tall tiger that was there.

"Right this way..." he accompanied them.

Judy was amazed because of the decoration on the inside, old 80's music was playing, album covers on the wall and dim lighting that gave the restaurant a perfect touch of privacy for each table.

Both mammals sat down on their table, in front of each other. Some lights illuminated the table enough to see. A few seconds later a waitress brought them a pair of menus.

"Do you like the place?" asked Nick while taking a look at the food.

"Yeah...it's very...cozy..." she smiled and started to read the menu.

"Glad you like it"

The bunny could feel the fox smirking as she finished reading the menu.

"Nick..." she said with a little tone of voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's...all...meat?"

"Of course, dumb bunny...this is a grill..."

"But...I..." she started to get nervous.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Nick hold Judy's hands "I know you're new to this and that you can be a little scared..but if you trust in me...I'll promise you'll like it" he calmed her down.

"Okey...but I would like that you...order for me"

"Sure" the fox softly released her hands.

They exchanged a pair of warm looks, which were interrupted by the waitress. Nick ordered a jar of water and a couple of steaks.

A few minutes later the same waitress came back with their food and drink.

"Hmm...smells...different" said Judy while having a look at the food.

"You know it's not real meat right?" he whispered.

"Pfff...of course"

"Hmm...you don't have to do it if you don't wanna, alright?"

"No...I want to...now I'm curious" she started cutting a piece of meat.

"Bon appétit, Officer Hopps" they both started eating.

" _*glups*_...Nick?" called Judy.

"Is something wrong, Fluff?" he focused all his attention on her.

"It's...great...I-I have no words..." she gave him a shy smile.

"That's good to hear, Carrots..." they both finished their meals.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

They had already finished, so the waitress tidied the table, letting only two glasses of water in the table.

"So...are you gonna tell me what happened?" said the fox while taking a sip of water.

"Oh...right" Judy changed her expression "Nick...after you left me on my apartment last night I went to bed...but I didn't get any sleep..."

"Poor rabbit...you don't seem so tired tho"

"I was in the morning, before I took a shower" all of those fantasies tried to get back.

"And...is there anything you want me to do to help you?" asked Nick, who was a bit confused.

"You?...well...I can't come up with anything..." she started to blush.

"What about this?...now we go to my house to spend a relaxing evening...and then I left you on your apartment...or you could decide to stay" his proposal almost made her faint.

"T-that's a..." the bunny could say with her weak voice before getting interrumpen by a huge bear.

"Nick!...how you doin' kid?" the bear stood in front of their table.

"Tony!...I was starting to worry, old man"

"Hmm...I see you finally tied a girl up" he looked at the flustered bunny.

"Judy Hopps, it's a pleasure to meet you Tony..."

"The pleasure is mine...uh!...that reminds me...Nick, c'mere a sec..." they both walked to the bar, leaving the rabbit alone.

Judy couldn't stop thinking, tied her up?, a relaxing evening?...she had to think quick, but she wasn't really good at that. The bunny got her wallet out and left some money on the table before getting up and leaving without looking back.

Around a minute later the fox came back to stare at the empty seat in front of him.

"What the..." he lifted the dollars, dropping something that made a metal sound, a key.

"Hopps Apartment" the fox read the little tag that was chained to it.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Judy quickly walked until she left that part of the city, the bunny increased her pace as she got closer to her apartment. Tears started to run down her cheeks while she struggled to dodge the other mammals that looked at her. When she finally arrived she got her keys out while stumbling on the stairs. Her shivering hand took a few seconds to open the door. The rabbit closed the door before sitting on the other side of it. She cover her face with her knees and let her ears drop.

After a few minutes, Judy slowly crawled to the bed and snuggled up with her fox plush to sob for few minutes. She kept squeezing the little stuffed animal while trying to stop of thinking about Nick.

 _*Brrr* *Brrr*_ her phone started to vibrate on her pocket.

She got it out with her trembling hands.

"Mom" she sighed with relief before wiping away her last tears and answering the call.

"Hi Mom..." said Judy trying to hide her shivering voice while smiling warmly.

"Hi honey!...how is everything going in the big city?" answered her mother.

"Fine...everything is completely fine..."

"Are you sure?...you don't look very good" observed Bonnie.

"Oh...I..." she started to get nervous again.

"Were you crying?"

"What!?...No...it's just that Nick and I had been working on a difficult case lately and I wasn't able to sleep at all"

"I see...oh and talking about that Nick...your siblings seem to be in that time of the year again..."

" _*glups*_ "

"And I wanted to see if you were doing well with...your body..."

"You don't have to worry, Mom...Nick and I have a perfectly professional relationship"

"You should take the pill anyways...you never know when you'll find that special person..."

"Okey, Ma..."

"Well..bye for now, Judy..."

"Bye Mom, love you..."

"Love you too" could say Bonnie before her daughter hung up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." she threw the phone to her bed before running to the bathroom.

The grey bunny quickly started to rummaging through the drawers until finding a pink little bottle full of pills. After grabbing one she ran again to the kitchen and poured a glass of water to take the pill.

Then she lay down in the bed and hugged the plush again, with the hope of finally getting some rest and forgetting about her partner.

 **FLASHBACK TIME...**

After a while evening analyzing the crime scene, officers Hopps and Wilde followed the lead to an old abandoned factory in the depths of the Rainforest District.

"Are you sure you feel better?" asked Nick before stopping the car.

"Y-yeah..."

"Jeez Carrots" the fox rested his head on the seat "don't you scare me like that again"

"It's okey...I just got a little dizzy"

" _*sigh*_...so what's exactly this place?" he looked at the bunny.

"Hum...it says this factory was supposed to be the usual meet-up place for the 'Dark Fangs' a wolf gang from this district, according to a few testimonies they are some sort of criminals...vandals that attacked different establishments in the last few months" Judy read the file.

"That means those wolfs killed him?"

"Well...they are our main suspects"

"And then foxes are the ones you can't trust..." growled the fox.

"If it helps..." Judy rested her paw on his shoulder "I would never trust any wolf over you..."

"That's so sweet of you, Fluff..." he gave her a warm smile that comfort her.

"Well, let's get go..." the bunny got away from Nick.

"What?...aren't we supposed to wait for the back-up?"

"Oh come on...there's nobody in there..."

"But what if there is?"

"That's not gonna happen..." Judy stepped out of the car.

"Carrots!" the fox got out too.

"Since when you are so responsi-" she got interrupted by Nick, grabbing her arm.

"Judy!...if you got hurt I would never forgive myself..." he rested her paws on both of her shoulders.

"It's okey, Nick..." she hugged his neck "I promise we'll be careful..."

"Just a quick look..." he warned.

"Of course"

The couple got inside the building by a back door that surprisingly was opened. Judy was holding a flashlight while Nick kept his paws on the bunny's shoulder while following her from behind.

"It seems like this is the cleaning room..." whispered Judy.

"Why would a criminal gang have bleach and detergent in their base?" Nick whispered back.

They both kept walking until entering a large room with a big table covered with papers, the illumination wasn't enough for the bunny to see, but the fox took advantage of his night vision to guide his partner through the dark.

"This should be where they plan everything" commented Nick.

"Guess you're right, Clever Fox" Judy took a look at the table, there were some newspapers, blueprints and different papers.

"I-I think we should leave..." the fox turned around and started to look around.

"Here it is!...Robert Risko" she read "...isn't this our victim?" she looked at a photo.

"Judy watch out!" Nick dragged the bunny before covering her with his body and hide behind a chair.

A flare was shot from the top floor of the room. Setting the table on fire.

"No!" could say Judy before the fox covered her muzzle.

"Stay down..." he said before having a look at the room "There's a wolf walking down the stairs"

"I'm not gonna ask twice...who's there?" said a hoarse voice, followed by some metallic sounds.

"I'll go left, stay here and wait for my signal..." said fox before running crouched to the side of the room.

Judy could feel the fox's paws getting away as the fire expanded even more.

"Okey...That's it!" shouted the wolf before shooting another flare at the ceiling, filling the room with a reddish color.

The fox took advantageous the little flash and assaulted the other predator. Nick tried to immobilize him, but the wolf was stronger, he pushed away the fox a few feet away. The wolf aggressively tried to hit Nick with the tube he had on his hand, the fox got to dodge it and grab it before throwing it away.

"Fucking cop" said the mysterious predator before getting out a knife.

Judy watched the scene while trying to get some backup.

 _No Signal..._

"Shit..." she whispered while trying to find something to help Nick.

It was obvious that the wolf was bigger and stronger than the fox, but Nick was definitely much agile and fast. The predator, full of rage, tried to slash the fox a few times before Nick was able to struggle for taking the knife. The wolf slowly pushed the fox toward the fire without releasing him. Nick stumbled as his tail felt the heat, letting the other pred a chance for slightly cutting him on the arm. The fox finally fell back, letting himself trapped between the fire and the wolf.

"A fox cop?...what a jo-" could say the predator before getting shot in the neck by Judy's tranquilizer gun.

The fox looked at her with a warm smile before she desperately ran towards him.

"Nick!" she felt his fur.

"We gotta get outta here..." said with a weak voice while letting her help him getting up.

They both walked out of the factory before letting it burn.

Nick slowly fell down before reaching the car, Judy just kneel next to him and hugged his neck.

"I'm so sorry Nick..." sobbed the bunny with a shivering voice "...this was all my fault"

"Mmm...my dumb bunny" the fox hugged her back while trying to get up with help of his injured arm "Argh" he fell again.

"Let's go to the car...you'll be warmer" she helped him.

They both got into the car, Nick rested on the seat while Judy searched for the first aid kit.

"Here..." she opened it and started to getting things out.

"Hey, hey...calm down okey?" the fox comforted her "c'mere..." he dragged her to his seat "see?...just a little scratch" he rolled up his sleeve.

"L-let me just get some bandages..." she delicately grabbed his arm before getting a band with her shivering paw.

"Judy..." Nick gently grabbed her cheeks "...I'm okey...you don't have to worry for anything..."

"Oh Nick..." she couldn't resist breaking down to tears.

"Easy there, Jud" he softly patted her head.

" _*snif*_...you're calling me 'Judy' a lot today, huh?" she wiped away her tears.

"Hmm...you perfectly know when I call you that..." he gave her a heart warming look while the bunny bandaged his arm.

"Are you really sure you're fine" asked Judy when she was done.

"Yep" he smoothly wrapped his hands around her hip.

"*sigh*...we lost lost all those evidences...and whoever that was..." the bunny rested all her body on the fox's chest.

"Hmm...at least we have a name now..." Nick gently sniffed the bunny's fur.

"That's true..." she slightly snuggled up to his neck.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, comforting themselves with a warm hug that made them feel a really hot sensation, it surely was the fire.

"We should request some backup..." said Nick.

"Yeah... _*yawn*_...do that"

The feeling of the fox's muzzle relaxed her a lot, his claws surrounding her waist and the sleepiness finally slept her.

Judy opened her eyes to find out the little fox plush between her arms and an intense heat on her hips. She bit her lip before sniffing the plush, with the little hope of getting some of Nick's scent.

She struggled to get her phone and desperately call the fox, but he didn't answered.

"Fuck...mph...I need you so bad..." she kept sniffing the fox while running one of her paws to her slightly wet sex.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes making up her mind with help of a cold breeze that came from the opened window, Judy's body temperature cooled down. She stirred under the blanket before getting out of the bed.

" _*sigh*_...what am I even doing?...he's surely mad at me from running away...and he probably didn't notice the key" thought the bunny as she grabbed her phone to look at the time.

 **18:04**

"I should clean this up..." she whispered before changing her bedsheets and preparing to go to bed earlier than she was used to.

Meanwhile, Nick slowly walked back to his apartment, he obviously was upset, but mostly confused. He spent the most of the walk looking at the key and its little tag.

When he arrived to his street he couldn't avoid looking at Maggie's shop sign illuminating half of the street.

A little bell ring made the vixen stop focusing on the magazine she was reading.

"Hi Mag, do you have a moment?" said the fox with a sad tone of voice that worried the vixen.

"Of course...you wanna go to the back shop?"

"Whatever..." he followed her to a little room with some couches and a refrigerator.

Maggie sat down while Nick lay down before covering his eyes.

"I...thought you were on a date" she tried to settle a conversation.

"I thought too..."

"Ow...you want to tell me what happened?"

"What would that do?"

"Oh come on..." she stood up and grabbed a pair of beer cans "...I guarantee you'll feel better" she offered one to him before sitting next to the fox.

"Guess there's no other way" he accepted.

"Hmm..." she smiled "go ahead...I'm listening" she patted his knee.

" _*sigh*_...so...puf...I booked a table at Tony's, everything was going well, she wanted to have a small talk, so we did...but suddenly she...vanished"

"Did you...tried to call her?"

"Nah..." he took a sip of beer.

"Did she call you?"

"Yes..."

"But I guess you didn't answer...right?"

"Yep"

"So you don't know nothing from her since a couple of hours ago?"

"Hmmmm...well she left this...key...from her apartment apparently" she got them out.

" _*glups*_...cof...cof...what!?" the vixen almost chocked with the beer.

"Yeah...she left it on the ta-" Maggie snatched it.

"It's true!" she read the tag.

"Why would I lie?"

"The question is...why are you still here?" she made the fox raise one of his eyebrows.

"What?" she turned to the vixen.

"Oh you dumb fox...don't you know what this means?" she shook the key.

"Do you?"

"Oh god!...a female doesn't give you her key except she wants to have a 'fun night'..."

"I don't think she left it because she wanted that...she has been having some sleeping problems you know?"

"There's nothing better than get some sleep after a good and 'wilde' fuck" she slipped her legs through the fox's legs.

"Shut up..." he turned away and hide his blush.

"I'm serious, Nick...the warm and pleasant sensation of hugging your mate after a frantic night of action immediately knocks you out" she got closer to him.

"And what do you want me to do?...we're only...partners yet"

"Change that...go to her apartment and make her fall for you with all of that charm that you overflow"

"But-"

"Oh come on Nick!" she dragged his arm and carried him to the counter "where's your confidence?"

"You're taking this too seriously aren't you?"

"You still have the wine and the condoms, right?"

"Do I look like I used any of those things?" he finished his beer.

"We'll then get out of my store and go for her!" she pushed him.

"Hey!...Careful!"

"And another little gift..." she rummaged in one of her drawers "here..."

" _Sleepills_?" he read the little pill box name.

"Yep...a little help if sex fails..."

"Okey?...well, thanks Maggie...y-you really cheered me up..."

"We're friends..." she smiled.

The bell ring sounded again when the fox left the store, leaving the vixen alone while she started humming a song while sweeping.

Judy finally finished tidying her little apartment, the bedsheets were changed, her alarm was turned off and the curtain were shut. She was ready to lay down and try to sleep for at least a few hours. The bunny snuggled up with her plush and closed her eyes.

 _*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*_

"Argh..." she left her comfy position to reach the door.

She opened it without thinking at all, she just wanted to get back to her soft and comfortable bed.

"Nick!" all of her sleepiness vanished before she slammed the door.

"I'm glad to see you too, Carrots" the fox's voice filled her ears.

The bunny slowly opened the door again, letting Nick saw her purple eyes.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...I wasn't expecting you"

"So you gave this?" he showed her the key.

"I...thought you would use it...instead of knocking"

"I wanted to surprise you...and it seems like it worked" he smirked.

"You wanna come in?" she opened the door entirely.

"Sure..."

The fox walked in her apartment before dropping a sports bag on the floor and having a look at Judy's back side, she was wearing only a dark nightgown, but her fluffy tail made part of her panties visible to the fox.

"What's in the...-" the bunny turned around to ask Nick, but she only encountered with the fox having a indiscreet look at her hips, she quickly rolled her nightgown down as she couldn't avoid looking at Nick's bulge growing in his pants.

"Carrots, I...-" the fox tried to explain.

"I-it's okey...just gimme a minute..." she got in the bathroom all flustered.

"Way to go, Dumb Fox..." thought Nick before looking around the bunny's apartment "Ow..." he spotted a picture of Judy and he on her bedside table.

It was a photo that they took on his graduation day, the bunny was smiling as she hugged his neck. Nick couldn't resist grinning at it.

Then he sat down on her bed while she got out of the bathroom, the bed was a little small for him, but he could perfectly fit.

"Hum?" he felt something with his paw.

It was the plush, that fox plush that was almost as big as Judy. He kept admiring it when a sudden twitch in his muzzle wanted to smell the stuffed fox.

"No...you don't wanna creep her out..." he unsuccessfully tried to get it away from his muzzle.

He sniffed the whole plush, sinking his muzzle in the bunny's scent. He stopped as he heard the bathroom's lock. He just stared at Judy, now wearing a thin sweater and some pants.

"Are you gonna explain this to me?" Nick lifted the fox plush.

"Hey!...that mine" she struggled to get it back.

Judy pounced over Nick, making it fall on the bed with her on his top, the bunny quickly got up when the fox hit her with one of his sly smirks.

"So...is this thing your bed buddy?" he approached her.

"What?"

"Do you sleep with it?"

"Oh...well...yeah" she looked away when she felt Nick's arm resting on her shoulder.

"Hmm...it's cute how you chose a fox"

"Are you here to mock me or what?" she separated from him.

"Oh Fluff..." Nick tightly wrapped her in his arms "I would never mock you on purpose...I promised you"

"Ngh...why are you here then?" she wiggled.

"Well...it seems like this fake fox is useless, so it's my turn to help you sleep" he released before standing up and reaching the bag.

"R-really?...how?"

"You'll see..." he dropped the bag on the bed before grieving.

"Oh! Your arms...let me see..." she crawled towards the fox.

"It's okey, Carrots you don't have to..." he could say before Judy started to taking the bandage off.

"Nick!...it's infected!...s-stay here" she ran to the bathroom and desperately started to look for the first aid kit.

When she got it, the bunny ran again to the bed, she opened the kit and got some gauzes and a bottle of ethyl alcohol.

"This could hurt a bit..." she poured some alcohol on a gauze before gently cleaning the wound.

"Really...ahhh-I barely notice nothing..."

"Now let me just..." she took some bandages and roll them around the wound "...This should do it..." she put away all of those thing while the fox looked at her with a heart-warming smile.

"Thank you, Agent Hopps" he made her turn "*smooch*...it's so kind of you to take care of your partner even if you're off duty" he smoothly kissed her forehead.

"I hope you do the same with me..." she surprised the fox by snuggling up his chest.

"There you go...confident and cute" he patted her head.

"Nick, shut up" she said before getting away from him "so...what's in there" she pointed the bag.

"A few things I bought for us..." he unzipped it.

"Ow Nick...you shouldn't have to bought anything..."

"Thirsty?" he pulled out the bottle of wine.

"Do you really think alcohol will make things easier?"

"You're right...it was a dumb idea..." he put it away.

"What else you got?" Judy crawled to the bag.

Nick suddenly felt the plastic texture of the condoms wrapping and tried to dissimulate it by shaking the bag.

"Oh!...right...the pills" he got out a little white can.

"Pills?" Judy bend one of her ears.

"Yep, _Sleepills_...they should help you relax" he took one and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water "Here..."

The bunny took the pill before awkwardly sitting in front Nick, silent.

"What about a massage?" purposed the fox.

"A massage?" Judy's ears dropped.

"Yeah, I'm very good with my paws..." he cracked his claws.

"You're the expert here..." she laid down the bed.

"But would you...wait until I get comfortable?...I was thinking of changing my clothes"

"Fine...but don't you dare getting out of the bathroom naked"

"Argh...you caught me" said Nick with a little bit of sarcasm.

The bunny just lay down the bed while watching the fox getting in the bathroom with a pair of clothes on his paw. While Nick wasn't in the room, she started wondering how that massage would be...

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

The bunny cleared her bed before gagging half of her body under the blanket while the fox replaced his warm sweater for a thin white t-shirt and his pants for some green shorts. When he was done he headed the door and peaked the bunny's room.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" he walked towards the bed.

"Not even a bit..." she rested her head on the pillow.

"Do you still want the massage?" Nick sat on the edge of the bed.

"Y-yeah..." she answered shyly.

"Is something wrong, Carrots?" he softly caressed her back.

"N-no...it's just that I'm...curious about...what you can do..." she slightly blushed.

"Hmm..." he warmly smiled "...well, you should get your shirt off if you want me to make this right"

"You really want me to undress, right?..." he sat down and dyed the fox cheeks of red "okey, okey...but get me something comfy first" she pointed at her little closet.

Nick walked up to it and rummaged until getting an electric-blue t-shirt with something written on it.

"This looks perfect..." he showed it to the bunny.

"Wild Times" was written on the shirt with white letters.

"Oh!...I forgot I had it..." she snatched it from his hands.

"I thought they were from like...10 years ago" he sat with her.

"Yeah, a friendly fox gave it to me when I was younger, he came into Bunnyburrow with his van, I think he was trying to promote some kind of theme park or something like that...but of course dad had to scare it away with his gun"

"How did you get it then?"

"I came across him a few hours later...I have been using it as my nightgown until I moved here...I thought I lost it" she quickly took of her shirt to put the blue cloth on "but don't just stare at me, you Pervert Fox" she pushed his muzzle away.

"Auch!...I wasn't even looking!"

"Of course..." she lied down before slipping her feet on Nick's knees "...are you gonna started the massage, now?"

"Sure..." he gently grabbed one of her feet and started to smoothly massaging with both of her paws.

" _*glups*_...y-you never told me you were that good at this..." she scratched her bedsheets.

"Don't be tense, Carrots...I don't wanna hurt you" she felt her heart melting.

The fox kept relaxing her feet, then he ran his claws a little bit further.

"Would you mind turning around, Fluff?...I think your back will be better to massage"

"You're the boss..." she got under the blanket and hugged the pillow.

Nick started to softly caressing her back before massaging the bunny's shoulder.

"Now, Judy..." he whispered close to her ears "...I would appreciate an explanation on why you ran away before..."

"Oh Nick..." she curved her back as she felt the fox's paws softly pressing her shoulders "...I'm so sorry" her voice suddenly to a sad tone.

"Hey, hey...I don't want any tears either, okey?" he caressed one of her cheeks.

"It's just that...it was unfair... _*snif*_...you didn't deserve it"

"Ow Carrots...I just can't get mad at you..." he let the bunny hug his neck.

"Y-you have such soft paws..." Judy rubbed one of his paws all over her cheeks.

"Hmm...can you at least give me a reason?" his muzzle softly caressed the top of her head.

"I was...nervous...cause...I thought that was...a date" she looked down to hid her blush.

"A...date?"

"I know it's stupid...but your friend talked like I was your girlfriend and..."

"Mmm...you think that would be bad?"

"Well I don't know...I thought we were just partners"

"Hmm..." he smiled "...should we continue with the massage?"

"S-sure..." she laid down again, leaving her fluffy tail visible for Nick.

The fox smoothly ran his nails up her cheeks until reaching her ears, tickling them.

"Ngh..." she softly moaned.

"Y-you want me to stop?" asked Nick, shy and surprised.

"No...ahh...you're doing great..." she thump her foot as the fox pressed a little more.

"Jeez, Carrots...I didn't know your ears were that kinda sensitive"

"And I didn't know you could handle them like this..." her mouth was watering.

"Mm-Hmm" he kept doing his thing while getting closer to her neck.

Judy felt the fox's muzzle and his breathing started to drive her crazy, when suddenly she felt Nick's wet tongue running through one of her fluffy ears.

"Eeeeek!"she let out a louder moan without realizing it.

She immediately turned around, with flustered cheeks and agitated breathing.

"I'm sorry, Carrots...I just..." Nick hid his blush on Judy's t-shirt.

"It's okey, Nicky...I...didn't complain..." she caressed his ears as he got comfortable on her chest.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until the bunny rested her muzzle on the fox's head.

"Oh, my cute and fluffy pred..." she hugged him tighter "...you don't know how much I needed this..."

"Are you okey, sweetheart?" Nick lifted his muzzle until reaching Judy's.

"Yeah...I was just remembering the moment in that factory...when you were between the fire and that wolf..." tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Fluff..." the fox sat and surrounded the bunny with his arms and legs.

"I thought I'd lost you...forever...that I would never see you again...that I...would never...feel you" she let Nick melted her in a warm and long hug in which he smooched her eyes a few times.

"I'm right here, Judy...there's nothing to worry about..."

"Hmmm..." she felt the fox's arms wrapping her "...can we get some sleep now?" she separated from him.

"Do you finally feel sleepy?"

"Not really, but I'm so tired...and I feel like if I...snuggle up with you...it'll help" she said nervously.

"Mmm...you're asking me to spend the night closer to you than I expected..." said Nick with an innocent tone of voice.

"If you don't-" the fox shut her up with one of his claws.

"Say no more, Carrots...I'll stay..."

"Hmm..." the bunny shyly smiled as she caressed one of her own ears.

"So...how do you wanna do this?" Nick lay down with her.

"Well...it's very cold, so we should...get under the blanket" she said before the fox covered them with the warm blanket.

"And now?" asked the fox with his soft voice while being covered by the blanket.

"I-I don't know..." she felt Nick's green eyes glowing in the dark.

"Is this okey?" he smoothly dragged her toward her really close to him as his tail surrounded her waist.

A quick shiver travelled through the bunny's spine before the fox cuddled with her, resting his slightly wet muzzle between her ears. Judy's body temperature went up like a burning flame. Nick also wiggled a bit making it worse for the bunny.

"N-Nick..." she gasped as they rubbed their hips.

"Yeah?" he answered like he hadn't felt nothing.

"It's too hot in here..." she stirred between his arms.

"Oh!...right..." he released her before uncovering both of them.

Judy felt a huge relief when a cold sensation cooled her down. Suddenly one of the fox's paw dragged her again before accommodating the bunny in another warm and comfy position that quickly grew another heat wave inside her.

"N-not so tight, Nick..." she said with a shy tone of voice.

"Sorry...I got a little greedy..." he wiggled away without getting his hand off her.

"That's better..." she was finally ready to close her eyes.

"But don't think you'll not get the goodnight kiss you deserve..." said Nick before slowly leaning and softly kissing her forehead "Goodnight, Carrots"

"Goodnight to you too, Slick" they both got comfortable enough to close their eyes and try to get some sleep.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Some minutes later Nick fell asleep while softly holding the bunny in his arms. Judy got sleepier as she got closer and closer to the fox's chest. The warm and relaxing sensation of his arms surrounding her mixed with Nick's calm breath made her eyes close while she pressed their chest and softly sniffed the fox's fluffy neck.

 **IN THE DEPTHS OF JUDY'S DREAMS...**

That warm feeling reminded her of when Nick took her back to the ZPD after the factory incident. He had to drive since she fell asleep on his seat.

First of all, he carried her to the nap room. It was late at night so the station was basically empty, like the room. He gently lay her down on one of the beds after finally getting her off his neck.

"Ngh...Nick?" she whispered as she stopped feeling his body warmth.

"Keep it down, Carrots..." he let her grab paw "...let's get you comfy" said the fox before gently taking off her protections.

"Mmm...I'm so tired" she played with Nick's pad paw.

"You should get some rest then..." he caressed one of her cheeks.

"But we have to... _*yawn*_...report all of those...things we've seen" she cuddled with the fox's paw.

"Leave it to me..." he slowly separated from her before Judy tried to reach him again " _*smooch*_...se ya later, Fluff" he softly kissed her in the paw and walked out of the room while looking at the bunny.

 **LATER...**

Judy woke up in a really uncomfortable bed, she yawned a few times between noises that the air conditioner made. The bunny took a while to realize where she was.

"Hmm..." Judy grabbed her protections before putting them on again.

She stood up with a little feel of dizziness, when the bunny finally got out of the room she wandered through the corridors until finding her little office.

Nick's ears tensed with the sound of the door opening.

"Look who's finally awake..." he warmly smiled as he saw the bunny entering the room.

"H-how long did I sleep?"

"About a couple hours..." he got back to what he was doing.

Judy walked around the room and admired the huge amount of papers Nick pinned on the wall and all of the line he drew on them.

"Wow..." she got a closer look "This is incredible, Nick" the bunny slowly punched the fox's shoulder.

"Yeah, this is what kept me awake while my cute little partner was taking a little nap"

"Oh don't blame me...you were the one that carried me to the nap room after all"

"Mm-Hmm..." smirked Nick.

"And it seems you drank a lot of coffee..." she looked at the many empty cups filling the trash can.

"You should too...cause it looks like is gonna be a long night"

"Would you be so kind to accompany me to the coffee machine then?"

"It'll be a pleasure..." he walked to the door before opening it.

The couple of officers walked through the corridors of the station until getting back to the reception.

"So...did you enjoy the nap?" said the fox while pressing a few buttons.

"Yeah...I didn't know you were so good at undressing..."

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me, Carrots"

"Well I would love to hear them..." Judy grabbed both of the cups and gave one to Nick.

"Maybe one day, Fluff...maybe one day"

...

The fox's voice kept sounding inside the bunny's head as she unconsciously was smooching and sniffing his neck. Her legs wrapped around Nick's, while the fox's fluffy and large tail covered her back.

All of those moves obviously finished up by slowly waking Nick up.

"Mmm...Carrots?" whispered the sleepy fox as he felt a melting sensation running all over his body.

"Shhhhhhh..." she softly covered his muzzle while caressing his ears and getting him to sleep again.

Once he was knocked out, Judy went back to tightly hugging and feeling Nick's fur until she finally fell asleep.

 **MANY HOURS LATER...**

The bunny was still sleeping and snuggled with the fox. He woke up earlier to shut the curtains and turn the alarm off so Judy's resting wouldn't be interrupted. After that, Nick went back to bed and kept sleeping. The truth was that they both were slightly awake, they were just enjoying the warm and soft sensation of a good hug.

 _ ***CRASH***_ a loud and sudden noise startled and made them almost jump off the bed.

The fox and the bunny sat down while looking at each other and recovering their breath.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DROP THE MICROWAVE TO THE GROUND!?" an angry voice came from the other side of the room's wall.

"Are...are those your neighbors?" asked Nick while holding his heart with his paw.

"Sadly" answered Judy before getting under the blanket again.

" _*sigh*_...We should have gone to my apartment for a little bit more of...privacy" the fox lay down and surrounded the bunny with his wiggly and fluffy tail.

"Hmm...I like how that sounds..." she hugged Nick's tail "...maybe we could do it tonight"

"Wh-really?"

"Of course...don't you see that I slept a lot better by your side?"

"Oh...right..." he rested one of his claws in Judy's belly "so...how do you feel?"

"Rested...but I feel like I wanna spend all day in bed" her ears leaned back.

"Ow, my lazy little bun..." he nuzzled her ears as he reached his phone from her bedside table "hmm...16:23...do you mind if I get something to eat?...I'm starving"

"Do whatever you have to do, Nick...but don't take too long" she snuggled with the pillow after the fox got out of the bed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

The fox slowly walked around Judy's little kitchen as he took a few looks at the bunny, lying down on her bed, half covered by a blanket. Nick opened the fridge and looked at it.

"Carrots and some water..." he had a look inside.

"I'm sorry, Nicky...I didn't have time to go to the grocery store" said Judy without looking at him.

"Hmm..." smiled the fox while approaching the edge of the bed "...should I go for some food then?" he sat next to Judy.

"And leave?" the bunny wrapped her paws around the fox's arm "I mean..." she blushed.

"Oh don't worry, Fluff...I won't take too long" he caressed her cheeks.

"You promise?" she retained one of his paws.

"I promise..." said the fox with his soft voice before getting up and dressing with his normal clothes.

Judy saw how Nick put his sweater on and got his phone through her purple eyes that looked at every detail of the fox's fur.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes..." waved away Nick before closing the door.

"15..." whispered Judy to her self before listening closely to the fox's steps disappearing through the stairs.

She waited a few seconds before aggressively smashing the wall.

"What is wrong with you two!?" she yelled at her neighbors.

"I-IT WASNT ME!...BUCKY DID IT!" Pronk confessed.

"ME!?...YOU WERE THE ONE THAT-"

"I don't care who did it!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING?"

"YEAH, WE MAKE NOISE EVERYDAY"

"Well...couldn't you be quiet?" said the bunny with a calm tone of voice.

"FOR WHAT? SO YOU CAN KEEP CUDDLING THAT FOX?"

"Wh-How?...Shut up!" she covered her flustered face with her pillow.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Judy had plugged her alarm clock and had lain on the bed while waiting for her fox to come back.

The bunny wasn't even tired, but she was so comfortable and warm under those bedsheets...

 _ ***CLACK***_ the sound of the lock tensed her ears.

"Yep, the key works..." the fox entered the apartment with a pair of plastic bags.

"Nick!" the bunny stood up on the bed.

"Wow...Have you missed me that much, Carr-" could say the fox before Judy dragged his sweater's neck before melting their lips in a sudden and long kiss that made Nick's ears and tail tense while dropping the bunny's ears.

The fox couldn't avoid falling on the bed and roll until letting Judy on top of him. The bunny tightly hugged Nick's neck before shyly separating their lips between blushes and gasps.

"Well I...I didn't expect this kind of reception..." the fox got himself in a more comfortable position.

"Nick...I-" the bunny got to say before Nick gently grabbed her cheeks with his paw and gave her the pleasant kiss that her slightly wet muzzle needed.

"Hmm...you're the perfect mix of sweetness and cuteness..." the fox nuzzled one of the bunny's ears, who was trying to hide her flustered cheeks and her twitching nose by hugging him "And you kiss better than I expected..."he ran his paws down her back until reaching her fluffy tail.

"Wh-what did you bring?" she softly sniffed the fox's neck.

"Ehm...the ingredients for the soup I'm gonna make..."

"Ow..." she thought out loud.

"Hmm...what now?" Nick sat down and surrounded the bunny with his legs and tail.

"Oh, n-nothing...is just that..." she looked away while her ears raised back again.

"That...?"

"That I thought we're gonna eat something quick...so we could stay like this for a little longer"

"Mmm...how impatient of you" he smirked while getting closer to her face.

A chill ran around Judy's body when their muzzles touched, Nick's tail tickled her back as she felt his breathing.

"I think I should start preparing everything..." the fox got up before their muzzles could collide entirely.

Nick headed for the kitchen but the bunny dragged his tail, making him fall on the bed again.

" _*smooch*_..." she smoothly kissed the fox's snout "...now you can go"

"You know...maybe you're right and we could st-" Nick tried to crawl over Judy before she stopped him with her foot.

"Oh no, no, no...you were in a hurry to start cooking and don't wanna distract you much longer"

"So now you reject my affection..." he pretended.

"C'mon...I'm hungry too" she patted his shoulder with one of her feet.

"Now you even kick me out of your bed..." he looked away.

"Oh you dumb fox..." the bunny rolled her eyes before reaching Nick's neck and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"See?...it wasn't that hard, wasn't it?" he gave her that sly look she always liked before carrying the bags to Judy's little kitchen.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Nick took the things out of the bags while Judy stared at his wiggly and fluffy tail. The fox finished organizing all he needed for the soup when he suddenly felt the bunny's paws softly running through the tip of his tail.

"I thought you were gonna stay in bed..." he said without turning around.

"It's not the same without you..." she hugged his waist while letting Nick's tail wrap itself around her hips "I didn't you were good a cooking" the bunny was surprised by the fox's habilites.

"Hmm...it's more of a family thing...I used to help my mum in her shop when I was just a cub" he couldn't avoid letting a warm smile out as he remembered those moments.

"Ow...I can already imagine how cute you were" she got their bodies even closer.

"Say whatever you want, Carrots...but we both know you're the cute one here" his tail went up to her head and tickled her ears.

"So...what are you?"

"The attractive, of course" said the fox with his soft voice that filled Judy's ears.

"Only attractive?" she stood on tip toe to reach Nick's neck "I bet you're also charming...sly...irresistible...and...a little bit sexy I must admit" she let the fox felt her twitchy muzzle on his neck.

"I wonder how long you've been thinking that..." said the fox as he felt the bunny's little tongue giving his fur a few licks.

"Mmm...this smells so good that I could just..."

"MPH!" his ears tensed when he felt Judy's teeth bitting his neck "Carrots, what the-!?" he dropped what he was using before turning around and kneeling before the bunny.

"I'm sorry, Nick...I thought you would...like it" she excused.

"Why?..." he went back to his regular smirk "...it's because I'm a pred?"

"Yeah...I mean no!...maybe?"

"Oh my dumb bunny..." he covered his neck with his paw "...c'mere" the fox dragged her by the waist.

"Ngh?"

"Here...I'm gonna show you how it's done" he grabbed one of her ears.

"N-Nick...I-"

"The first thing is a good grip..." Judy could see him licking his lips while a few drops of saliva falling down her ear "...a little tip...harder doesn't mean better" he got more than a half of her ear in his mouth before softly squeezing it with his fangs and tongue.

"Mmmph..." she moaned before falling on the fox's chest.

"What do you think?" said Nick after he got the bunny's wet and fluffy ear out of his mouth.

"I-I think I need another demonstration..."

"Hmm...maybe later, I don't wanna ruin the soup, okey?" the fox smooch her muzzle instead.

"Okey..." she walked to the bed and lay down again.

Judy impatiently looked at Nick while he finished his plates, the few sun rays that went through her window perfectly highlighted his orange profile.

After a few minutes he turned around with a smirk on his face and a pair of bowls full of home-made soup, one in each paw.

"Hmm...smells delicious" the bunny grabbed the bowl that the fox offered her.

They both enjoyed a short and tasty meal sitting on Judy's bed while exchanging a few looks.

"Jeez, Nick...that was delicious" she said before getting both bowls and lazily wash them.

Meanwhile, the fox lay down the bed and stretched while focusing his gaze on the bunny's fluffy tail until she finished. Judy slowly walked up to him, trying to avoid visual contact.

"So...should we continue now?" she asked while kneeling at the edge of the bed.

"Sure..." he warmly smiled before helping the bunny snuggling upon his chest.

Judy rested her paws on Nick's shoulder while she tickled his neck with help of her muzzle before wrapping her ears around the fox's snout.

After a few seconds of the bunny slowly wiggling on his chest, Nick lifted her so their muzzles almost touched.

"Hmm...do you want me to do something with your ears?" he breathed on her twitching nose.

"Y-yeah..." her cheeks blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" the fox dropped her and hugged her tightly so his chest pressed her back.

"I don't know..." she felt Nick's wet muzzle playing with her ears.

"Ow...my shy bunny..." he smooched her ear "...you still want that second demonstration?"

"Please..." her tone of voice trembled as the fox started to run her tongue through her fluff.

"It'll be a pleasure..." he said before getting almost the entire ear that he didn't 'devoured' in his mouth and gently licked it all.

"Ohh..." she closed her eyes and let a little moan out "Mmm..." she felt the smooth pressure on her ear while the fox ran his paws down her hips.

Seconds later, Nick got her ear out and started to lick and kiss it, making Judy drown in moans and gasps.

Suddenly the bunny got out of the fox's lock and turned around before hungrily melting their lips in a wet and passionate kiss.

"Well... _*pant*_...now I know your weak point..." said Nick while caressing both of her ears.

"Shut up, you dumb fox..." panted Judy before dragging the fox's sweater and kissing him again.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Judy enjoyed a few more wet and sweet kisses that Nick gave to her fluffy cheeks while she rested all of her body on the warm fox, who also caressed her sensitive and soft ears. The fox could feel how the bunny's breathing trembled as his paw ran down her back until reaching Judy's twitching tail.

"You know...I've always been curious about how fluffy a cute little bunny's tail can be..." he tickled it with one of his claws.

"Hng..." she felt how his whole paw massaged her tail "EEEK!" the fox softly squeezed it.

"Mmm...not only fluffier than expected...but also sensitive like your tasty ears" he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Mmm...haven't I told you how much I love the feel of your pawpads?" she sat on Nick's belly and caressed her own cheeks with one of the fox's paw.

"Hmm..." he warmly smiled before getting up and sitting with the bunny on his lap.

Nick surrounded her with his tail before gently grabbing her chin and melt their lips with a soft and long kiss. Judy's ears fell back while the fox changed his paw's position, holding now her head. A warm and cozy sensation ran through her fur as she felt Nick's tongue slyly starting to play with hers, after a few seconds the bunny managed to take away that shy feeling on both mouths, so they could get a proper wet french kiss that made their eyes close.

A couple of minutes later they separated their lips, leaving a little trace of saliva between them. Judy snuggled up with him, rubbing her ears on his neck.

"So..." the fox gasped between his panting "...I guess you're still up for coming over tonight"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well..." he suddenly stood up "...I should leave then" he stretched before getting his bag.

"Wh-what?...I thought we were going together" she crawled on the bed.

"Oh, Fluff...I would love to...but someone has to prepare everything so it'll be perfect"

"Prepare what?"

"Hm-mm...I prefer to not spoil the surprise, sweetheart" he smirked.

"Ow...c'mon...a little hint" her ears dropped and her purple eyes tried to enchant him.

"Your cute tricks won't work, Carrots" he stood in front her.

"Oh really?..." the bunny crawled up the fox's chest until pressing his muzzle with hers "...cause I thought they would" she applied a little kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Okey little bunny..." he lifted her "...first of all...no, it doesn't work...second of all...you should never provoke a predator like that"

"Hmm...what are you gonna do, eat me?" she separated their snouts.

The fox suddenly pounced on Judy and laid her on the bed, immobilizing her paws and pressing her hips with his.

"Well now that you mention it...I'm still a little hungry" he licked his own lips.

"N-Nick...I was just j-joking" she got to say when the fox started to sniff her neck.

The fox's wet muzzle started to run all over her cheeks before giving a few licks with his tongue.

"Ngh...nick..." she panted while Nick kept pressing his hips while tasting her flustered cheeks.

Then he went for his twitching muzzle, shutting her up and devouring her lips before giving her a extremely wet kiss that gathered their tongues again.

Judy was loving the 'Wilde' sensation of her fox on her while devouring her lips it gave her a few chills before Nick suddenly stop and got up again.

"Hey!..." she tried to reach him "...you can't leave me like thi-" she got to say before the fox lifted her again.

"Like what?"

"Ehm...you know..." she blushed "...heated up?"

"Ow..." he hugged her tightly "...my cute bunny got horny because of my pred skills"

"I-I wouldn't say horny...it's just tha-"

"Why did you reclaim me then?"

"Well...I...enjoyed your 'pred skills'..." she looked away.

"Mmm...we'll talk about that later, Fluff..." he dropped her on the bed "...but now I have to go" he grabbed his bag.

"Ow..." she tried her cute face again.

"Here...take this..." he handed her a single key "...so you won't have to knock"

Judy took it before Nick quickly kissed her one more time on the forehead. Then he opened the door and disappeared while saying goodbye to her with his dumb and irresistible smile.

"Oh my Dumb Fox..." she had a look at the key.

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

The fox happily walked back to his apartment, smoothly dodging every single mammal in his way until arriving to his friend's shop.

"Hmm?" he unsuccessfully tried to get in, but the door was closed.

Maggie usually took an hour break at midday, but the "closed" sign was still on the window. So he decided to go directly to his apartment so he could prepare his bunny's evening. Nick went up the stair before opening his door.

He didn't even take a step when he heard an unknown noise, the fox grabbed an umbrella that was next to his door before slowly approaching his own kitchen.

"Who's there?" he said with a serious tone of voice, but he didn't get any answer.

Nick turned around the corner and kept walking to his room.

"Boo!" a paw touched his shoulder.

The fox quickly turned around and swung the umbrella with his eyes closed.

"Hey!...Careful with that!" the stranger dodged his attack.

"Maggie!...god you scared me" Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pfft...you should have seen your face"

"Har har...what are you doing her anyways?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh...I was just feeling...bored and lonely...people only comes to the shop at night to...buy drinks... _*sigh*_...I'm sorry" her ears fell down.

"Hey...c'mere..." he offered her a hug "...but the next time you bust into my house...let me know"

"I brought you a few drinks for the inconvenience" she looked at the fridge.

"Hmm...you weren't thinking about opening until night, weren't you?"

"Well...no" she dived on the fox's sofa.

"So you're free?"

"Oh god...I don't like where this is going..."

" _*sigh*_...could you please help me with something?"

"That involves sex?"

"No..." he sat next to her.

"Ow..." she said with an ironic and disappointed tone of voice "...what is it then?"

"Do you...remember that last night I went to a 'friend's' house?"

"Nick, you don't talk like I'm dumb or something, get to the point"

"Okey, okey...I slept there and now she's-"

"Wait! Did you really fuck her?" she gave him an horrified face.

"No!"

" _*sigh*_...you scared me..."

"What do you mean?...you said-"

"Sh sh sh shhhh...I told you to test your mental health...I knew you weren't crazy enough to rape her"

"God...of course not...I love her!"

"Hmm..." she warmly smiled "...so...what was that thing you want me to help you with?" the vixen started to wiggle her tail.

"Well...she's coming over tonight...so I would like to-"

"to make her spend a night which she will never forget?"

"Y-yeah" he answered shyly.

"Hmm...when did you became so romantic, Wilde?...it's obvious that love has completely changed you"

"Is that a yes?" asked Nick without looking.

"Yep...I'll be glad to help you"

"Thank you, Mag" the fox hugged her again before standing up and getting into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and found the two dozens of beer cans that Maggie left him.

"Ehm...those are the few drinks you were talking about" he looked at the sofa.

"I slept in here too...it's a fair price, don't you think?"

"Wh-did you sleep in here!?"

"Yeah...your bed is softer than a cloud"

"Grrr...whatever" he got a pair of drinks.

Nick got back to the couch and offered a cold one to the vixen.

"Okey...first question... _*clack*_..." she opened the can "...you plannin' on taking her to bed?"

"Mmm...only if she wants" he took a sip of beer.

"Great answer...there aren't any more questions so...what did you have in mind?"

"Well..."

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

"Do you think this would be enough?" asked Nick while he got out of his bedroom.

"Oh trust me...she'll love this" said Maggie from the sofa.

"I hope so..."

"Hey..." she rested her paws on his shoulder "...don't get nervous...everything will be perfect..." she comfort the fox.

"Once again, thanks for all..."

"Mmm...Oh!...and now that I think of it...you haven't talk about her...physical appearance...how 'hot' is she?" the vixen ran her paws down her own waist as she swung her tail around.

"Well...ehh...she's a cute grey bunny, this tall..." he gesticulated"...purple eyes and...perfect hips..." he flustered "..she's also my partner at the ZPD, but I think I already said that.."

"A bunny?...how curious" she said with a confused expression.

"There's nothing wrong, right?"

"O-of course not!...is just that it's something...unexpected, but lovely and cute...a couple made out of a prey and her natural predator...your bond must be strong"

"It is..." the fox smiled.

"I'm glad you finally fond someone...but now I think it's time for me to open again...some other horny couples must be looking for condoms around the street" she headed for the door.

"Wait!..can you a last thing for me?"

" _*sigh*_...what is it now, Wilde?" Maggie turned around.

"Could you...I don't know...watch if she arrives and tell me?"

"Hmm...fine...but I'm keeping this..." she got the fox's keys out "...don't be surprised if you find me in your couch at midnight..." she got out of his apartment.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Judy got ready for the night, she dressed up with some warm and comfy clothes that protected from the cold weather in the streets. She also got a small backpack with a few things before leaving.

"GOOD LUCK IN YOUR DATE NIGHT, OFFICER" Bucky interrupted her when she was about to close the door.

"YEAH, WE DON'T EXPECT YOU TO COME BACK TONIGHT" added Pronk.

But the bunny didn't answer she just walked down the stairs while listening to her neighbors shouts.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

The bunny walked down the streets of Zootopia while he enjoyed a slightly red sunset which was covered by some white clouds. She could have a great look at the colorful lights that gave the street a some life.

Once she arrived to the main plaza, Judy started to think.

"Did he even told me where he lives?" she rummaged in her pocket, searching the little key the fox gave her.

There wasn't any tag or label, so she got her phone out.

...

" _*biip*_... _*biip*_..." it rang before the voice mailbox went off "...Hello little bun bun...you're probably calling to know my address...cause I was dumb enough to forgot the little label...anyway!...this dumb fox is available at the 26 of Wooden Valley...see ya"

Judy couldn't avoid smiling when she heard her fox's soft voice.

Then she walked a few more minutes until entering the 'Pred District'. There wasn't any danger or something but it was known for being where most predator lived.

The bunny kinda liked the atmosphere, all those happy families walking around all the christmas joy.

A few more steps and she arrived to the fox's street, a couple of streetlights illuminated it, she kept walking until a bright and colorful sign dazzled her.

"Viv & Lynn" read Judy.

She decided to entertain shop, the bunny wasn't planning to buy anything, but the showcase intrigued her.

 _*cling*_ a little bell rang when she opened the door.

A cheerful music was playing in the background while she walked towards the counter, but nobody was there.

"Hello?" she tried to call someone.

"Coming..." a female voice sounded from the back store.

She waited for her until a vixen arrived, she was wearing a red sweater that complimented her green apron.

"Hi!" Maggie greet her "what can I do for you?" she focused her eyes on her "grey bunny...purple eyes" said on her mind.

"Oh...I was just having a look" she started walking through the shelves.

"Okey...let me know if you need something" she giggled as she opened her magazine.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Judy grabbed a pack of candy, a water bottle and she put them on the counter so the vixen could scan them.

"1 dollar and 49 cents, please" Maggie put down the magazine.

The bunny paid and put both thing in her backpack, before leaving she couldn't avoid having a quick look at the vixen's magazine.

"What?" she whispered before looking better.

"Impressive, right?" Maggie showed her the cover "he's such an inspiration for us, foxes" there was a photo of 'Officer Nick Wilde' dressed in his blue uniform.

"Nick!?"

"Yep...the first fox in the ZPD" she handed her the piece of paper "he also lives around here"

"Hmmm..."

"Wait a minute...aren't that bunny from the news...some months ago...Judy?"

"That's right" she grinned back.

"You're his partner, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah..." the bunny blushed.

"Mmm...is that all?" she tapped the counter.

"Yep...thanks..." she looked at the name tag "...Margaret?"

"You can call me Maggie...and thank you for taking care of him"

"I'm just doing my job...it's been a pleasure" she walked towards the door.

"Oh...and say hello to Nick from me" the vixen made the bunny's ears tense.

Judy didn't even look back, she just hurried up and entered the fox's building. Nick didn't tell her the floor so she looked it up on the mailboxes.

"Nicholas Wilde...3rd floor...right door" she read.

The bunny quickly went up the stairs until reaching the third floor.

 _*Toc* *toc* *toc*_

She heard a few steps until the door opened.

"Hey Carrots" said Nick with a seductive tone of voice.

"Am I a little early?"

"Of course not, Fluff...you're just in time" he moved aside so she could have a look at his living room, softly illuminated by some candles.

"Hmm...how cozy" she felt the temperature change that made her take her sweater off, leaving just a sleeveless on.

"Glad you like it, Carrots..." he smooched her cheek "...but you haven't seen nothing yet" said the fox before closing the door.

Judy took a few more steps into Nick's room before sitting on his comfortable couch.

"May I offer you a glass of wine?" he brought a couple from the kitchen.

"Hmm...sure" she took it before patting the seat next to her.

"And some blueberries?" he put a little plate full of berries on the table.

"Oh just seat here already..." she smoothly dragged his tail.

Nick finally sat down so the bunny could snuggle up him, the fox grabbed himself his glass of wine and took a sip.

"I didn't know you could afford an apartment bigger than mine..." the bunny drank too.

"Well...that's cause yours is bunny-sized" he surrounded her shoulders with his arm.

"Har har..." she finished cuddling with him "...you're very soft..." she felt his clothes.

"You're very affectionate today, huh?" he nuzzled the tip of her head.

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, Fluff..." the fox softly kissed one of her ears before reaching the blueberries and the remote control.

"Mmm...this blueberries are delicious" Judy took a few of them.

"Hum...I prefer the one you brought me from your family's farm...but yeah, they're okey...it's the best thing you can get at the little shop down the street" he mixed some with a sip of wine.

"Oh..." she got a few inches away from him "...and why didn't you tell me you were in a magazine?"

"What?"

"Yeah...in that shop, the girl had a magazine with your photo in it...posing like the first fox in the ZPD"

"Ah...The Fox Mailbox...my bad, Carrots" he got closer to her again "I totally forgot" he rubbed his chin on the top of her grey and soft head.

"Uh-huh...well the next time you wanna show your perfect body in public...make sure you notify me" she flustered as she crawled over his lap.

"Sure thing, my jealous bun..." said Nick before resting his paws on her lower back while sharing a pleasant kiss that lasted a few seconds more than expected.

Then, they both separated their lips between gasps and little giggles that hide their light blush. The fox could even take a breath before Judy trapped him again in a wet kiss while she stirred on his chest.

Once again they separated their lips, but now only Nick was panting, Judy lay down on his chest.

"Mmm...my loving bunny" the fox answered to her hug as he had a look at her twitching tail.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

The fox smoothly turned the bunny around before surrounding her with his legs and resting his muzzle on the top of her head, letting her ears drop on her own back.

"Hmm...are you using that blueberry perfume I gifted you?" Nick softly sniffed her grey fur.

"Maybe..." Judy ran her paws down the fox's legs.

" _*snif*_...the last time you used it was on my graduation...wasn't it?" he wrapped her with one of his paws while getting the drink with the other.

"I never saw your muzzle twitching like that before..."

"Sly bunny..." he smooched one of the bunny's ears.

They both warmly snuggle while a few snowflakes stuck to the window, lightly illuminated by the few candles the fox lit.

"What did you bring in that backpack?" Nick finished his glass before hugging Judy with both paws.

"Oh...just a few things...my phone, a bottle of water..."

"You mind if I take a look?" he kept hugging her while trying to reach the bag.

"Ey!...don't!" she wiggled out of the fox's lap.

Nick ended up on top of Judy, struggling for the little backpack, the bunny got it away from him while pressing her feet against his chest. The fox slyly smiled before joining their lips in a sudden kiss that relaxed Judy's muscles.

"N-not fair!" the bag slipped away from her paws as she blushed.

"Ow...I'm sorry little bun...I was just a little curious" his puppy eyes stared at her while he sat down.

"About what?...I already told you that there's nothing inside"

"Then prove it..." he gave her his usual sly look.

"Oh...don't you trust me?" she pretended.

"Meh...your acting has never been as good as mine, Carrots" he rolled his eyes.

"Argh...okey...fine!...but let me do it" she dragged the bag towards her.

Judy opened the little backpack while Nick enjoyed a good look at her.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when your ears are droopy?"

"Nick..." she stopped focusing on the bag "...do I look just cute to you?"

"Huh?"

"Cause you're always calling me that, and I-" the fox shut her up with one of his claws.

"Well...then I guess I just have to remind you how beautiful, sexy and hot you are..." he made her blush "...didn't you know you're perfect?"

Judy was flustered and speechless, Nick's words got into her fluffy ears while she felt his tail tickling her feet.

"Oh...c'mon...no need to blush, Carrots...you know I'm just telling the truth"

"Mmm...cute is fine" she cuddled with him as his tail surrounded her.

The fox and the bun kept hugged for a little more, while he ran his muzzle down her neck.

"Jeez Fluff, you're burning..." he got a few inches away "...you have a fever?" he checked her body temperature.

"N-no...I'm fine...I think" she checked it too.

"Hmm...sure you don't feel dizzy or anything?" The fox was getting more and more worried "...sure is because of the weather...it's too cold for a little country bunny like you" he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ngh...I don't think it's that" she stir out of his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Nick... _*sigh*_..." she tried to look at his green eyes "...I'm in heat..." the bunny's ears covered her eyes.

"Oh..." his own cheeks blushed "...well that explains your body heat...but, what's the big deal with that?"

"Wh-Well...I thought tonight we're gonna..."

"Mmm..." smirked the fox as he got his muzzle closer to Judy's "...were you thinking of something?"

"Ehhh..." a few delicious thoughts gave her chills "...I don't know...a movie perhaps?" she snuggled with the fox while falling on the couch.

"Anything else, Cotton Tail?" he hesitated while getting comfortable.

"Get your shirt off..." Judy breathed on the fox's neck.

" _*glups*_...what?"

"I want to...feel your fur..." she hid her flustered face on Nick's chest.

"Hmm...how about you do it?" suggested the fox.

"Me?"

"Yep, c'mon...I won't complain" smirked Nick as he raised his arms.

The bunny shyly started to roll his sweater up before suddenly getting inside of it.

"Carrots!" the fox could resist to say when he felt the warm sensation of Judy wiggling under the cloth.

"God... _*snif*_...you're so fluffy and soft" she sniffed his fur before giving a few licks to his neck.

"Judy...please...get out" he panted while weakly trying to drag her out.

"Ow...you said you weren't gonna complain..." her twitching tail peaked from the bottom of his sweater.

"Your gonna melt me..."

"Argh...fine..." she got out to see the blushed face of her fox "...but get this thing off before I rip it" the fox desperately got the sweater off before throwing it away.

"Phew...didn't know you were that hot" gasped Nick as he felt the bunny's paw running through her bare chest.

Judy didn't answer, she just crawled to the fox's neck and wrapped her arms around it before joining their muzzles in a panting kiss that made Nick's paws slyly ran down the bunny's back until reaching her fluffy tail.

"Mmmph!" she moaned and interrupted the kiss when she felt the fox's claws smoothly pressing her buns.

"Sorry Jude, just got a little carried by the pas-" could say Nick before Judy shut him up another kiss that left a thin trail of saliva that fell on the fox's chest.

The bunny tightly hugged Nick before starting to apply a few little wet kisses on his neck.

"Should we go to your room now?" suggested Judy as she caressed on of his ears.

"What about the movie?" Nick nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh shut up..." they melted their lips in another wet kiss before the fox got up from the couch while carrying the bunny that was smooching him as they approached the room's door.

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

Nick entered the room with the bunny in his arms. Judy stopped focusing on her fox's neck to have a look at the dim lightning of his bedroom, he placed some aromatic candles around the bed.

"You like to take care of the details, huh?" the bunny's muzzle caught a light carrot scent.

"Mmm..." Nick sat her down on the edge of the bed while caressing her arms and softly kissing Judy's cheeks.

"Would you mind helping me...taking this off?" she pointed at her shirt.

"It'll be a pleasure..." the fox smoothly got his paws inside her shirt and slowly rolling it up, until letting her paws immobilized.

"Ngh..." she felt Nick's tongue tickling her neck before his muzzle went down her chest to sniff a bit more of her heat scent.

Her wrist lazily wiggled, trying to get the cloth out while the fox got to her lap and softly dragged her jeans with help of his fangs. Once he was done he slyly licked one of her feet before having a great look at Judy's dark lingerie.

"Taking care of details, mmm?" he nuzzled her snout while pressing their chest and hips "...you're gorgeous" they joined their lips in a passionate french kiss.

Judy felt how Nick's mouth slowly got away from hers while his claws ran down her hip while his muzzle kept sniffing her fur. The bunny shivered as she felt his claws taking off her panties, he looked one last time at her purple eyes for her approval.

"Mmmph..." she loudly moaned as she felt the fox's tongue eating her out.

Nick gave a few more licks while holding Judy's trembling legs. The bunny tried to suppress her moans, but her hand still tied up so she filled his ears with her pleasure moans. The fox pushed her to the middle of the bed as he lifted her hips with his paws, letting his wet and large tongue slip inside her.

"Ohhh!" she wrapped her legs around Nick's head, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper inside her pussy.

Judy felt the smooth pressure of the fox's claws as he devoured her. The mix of her moans and his growls turned both even more.

"N-Nick...I..." the bunny could say before letting her fluids overflow in the predator's mouth.

Nick got out of her before crawling on top of the panting and flustered bunny. She gave a few licks to the fox's muzzle as he smirked.

"You're delicious..." he licked his claws before trying to untie the shirt "...let's get this off"

Suddenly, the bunny hugged his neck and stir on the bed until getting on top of the fox. She kneel on Nick's waist before smooching him.

"Mmm..." she felt the fox's bulge growing in his pants "...let's take care of that..." the bunny went down his waist and desperately tried to unzip his pants.

"Here, Horny Bun...let me just..." Nick helped her taking his pants off, letting just his green shorts on.

Judy bit her lip before massaging the fox's cock through his underwear. She slightly blushed as he made Nick moaned, her ears tensed when he saw the tip of his dick getting out of his shorts.

"Enjoying the view, Carrots?" he said as the bunny took his underwear off without taking her eyes off his virility.

"I-I didn't know foxes were...that big" she kept massaging it with a bit of curiosity.

"And there's more..." he surrounded her with his legs.

"Huh?" she looked at his glowing green eyes.

"There's the knot left...but don't worry sweetheart, I think it would fit..." he grabbed one of her cheeks before smooching it.

"The...knot?"

"Yep...it's still in the sack"

"Well..." she suddenly pressed his snout with hers "...let's get it out then" she went down his hip again

"Erk!..." moaned the fox as he felt Judy's tongue lubricating his cock "...ahhh..." the bunny's paws massaged its base.

Nick kept panting and gasping while Judy gave a few more licks with her wet tongue before trying to get it into her mouth. The gunny stimulated the fox with her saliva until getting his throbbing knot out of its sack.

"Hmm...so this is a knot..." she grabbed it with her paws as she kept licking it.

"Didn't know that your tongue could do this..." panted Nick with his blushed cheeks and his tongue out.

Judy finished with a kiss on its tip before crawling up the fox's chest, rubbing Nick's cock with her fluffy tail.

Their lips melted with a gasping kiss as the fox placed his hot cock under the bunny's entrance.

"You're sopping..." he caressed her cheeks before smooching her twitching muzzle.

"Awww..." moaned Judy when she felt Nick's burning cock pressing her entrance.

"I'll go slow" he let the bunny place herself better before giving a soft push so the top of his dick slipped inside her.

"Ohhh..." she rested her head on the fox's chest while his cock got deeper.

Nick entertained himself with the bunny's ears while he grabbed her buns and caught the pace with a few more smooth pushes that dug a couple of inches more. A few moments later Judy began to shyly move her hips while sinking her claws on his back.

"Fuck!" she felt how the fox gave a powerful push to get more than half of his cock inside her wet pussy.

"Y-you're okey?" he stopped while getting their snouts together.

"Y-yeah...just...go on please" begged the bunny before giving a few kisses on his neck.

The fox just kept mating her as he grabbed her ass, slowly, Nick's pushes got faster and deeper in her tight sex until his knot pressed her entrance. He did a little stop when his precum went down his cock, helping his knot lubricate a bit so they could go back to a more intense sex. Judy's ears went down as her tongue got out when the fox gave a few more thrusts.

"Ngh..." they both moaned as they nudged their sexes, so the mix of the bunny's fluids and the fox's precum slipped his knot in.

"Mmm..." Judy felt Nick's throbbing cock completely inside her for a few seconds until...

"AHHHH!" they both loudly moaned as the fox spread a huge load of hot cum all aver the bunny's pussy.

Judy rested all of her body on Nick's chest, feeling his agitated breathing while their hips kept together.

"God Judy...that was amazing..." panted the fox as he caressed her fluffy and twitchy tail.

"Hmm...you feel so good..." they cuddled "...and your cock is much better" she grabbed his snout before smooching it.

"Ngh...don't stir too much...you're gonna make me cum again..." he complained between gasps.

"Oh...is that so?" Judy nudged a bit more.

"Eeek!...Sly Bunny..." he gasped before moving his hips too.

Another kiss melted their tongues while the couple kept moving their hips, so the fox's sex could get the deepest inside Judy. The bunny slowly bounced on him, stimulating his whole cock until filling herself again with a more hot cum.

"Ahhh..." an orgasmic sensation made Judy moaned as the mixture of the candles and the smell of sex filled her nose.

"You're bad..." he panted as his arms wrapped around her waist while rubbing his chin agains her ears "...and cute"

The bunny lazily tried to pull Nick's cock out, but he just fell on his chest again.

"Oh c'mere..." he turned her around "...Impatient and Horny Bun" whispered the fox before smoothly stimulating her clit with his claws, so his knot would slowly slipped out of her.

 _ ***PLOP***_ it finally got out after a few pleasant seconds.

A relieving chill ran all over her body as the fox tightly hold her waist and began to smooch her neck.

"Mmm...so that's how a fox's knot feels..." the bunny kept massaging his cock, softly rubbing it against her entrance, which was overflowing his cream "...good enough for a second round, hmm?"

"Bunny's got stamina, huh?" the fox started to kiss her cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" she stimulated their sexes.

"You want this so bad, right?" he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm..." she felt Nick's kisses while his paws caressed her chest.

Judy turned around and gave the fox a quick and soft smooch before laying down and carrying him with her. Nick rested his cock on the bunny's wet pussy as he kept focusing on their lips. A few seconds later his muzzle went down her neck and sniffed it for a while until almost half of his virility smoothly slipped inside her. Judy had wrapped her legs around the fox's waist so his pushed would get even deeper.

"Ahhhngh..." Judy loudly moaned as she felt how Nick's pace got faster.

"Mmm...so tight" he stopped for a second to place his legs, so the thrusts would be faster and stronger.

The fox rested half of his body on Judy's while he kept mating her, he entwined their paws before melting their lips in another kiss.

"Hmmm!" the bunny felt Nick's precum warming her inside as the fox's knot tried to get in.

Nick placed his legs again, but now to give strong pushes that made their sexes nudge, it took a couple of those to finally slip his whole cock in, letting a huge amount of fox cream drained her pussy before Nick fell on the bunny, exhausted.

"I think that's enough..." Judy smiled when she saw her fox's panting face.

"Let's just..." it took just a single move to get his knot out "...there you go..." he dragged the bunny under the covers before hugging her tightly and lazily run his snout trough her face "...I love you, Judy"

"I love you too, Nick..." the bunny caressed his cheeks before giving her a little sweet kiss on the muzzle and snuggled up his chest "...goodnight, my sexy fox"

They both fell asleep as the little candles unlit, letting a nice scent that covered the smell of sex that the couple left.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

The smooth sunlight that came through Nick's curtains woke the fox up and made him wiggle under the blanket that covered the embraced couple. His muzzle slightly sniffed Judy's ears as his ears peeked out of the blanket.

"Morning, Carrots..." he softly kissed her cheek.

The bunny was still enjoying a nice and warm sleep tightly hugged to Nick. The fox turned so she would get comfortable by cuddling with him and wrapping her ears around his neck.

"C'mon Judy...I know you can hear me" Nick nuzzled the top of her head before running his paws down her hips.

The bunny answered just with a few grunts as she rubbed her cheek against the fox's fur.

"Don't make me tickle you...don't think I won't" he gave a few licks to her fur.

Nick didn't get any response.

"Last chance, Fluff..." whispered the fox before waiting a few seconds before slyly tickling her.

The bunny stirred as she felt Nick's claws trough her chest.

"Ngh...stop it..." she lazily tried to stop his paws.

"Hmm...there's my Sleepy Bun" he started to smooch her.

"Five more minutes..." yawned the bunny as she tried to rest her head on the fox's chest.

"Ow...I would love to stay in bed too...but it's Monday..." he sat on the bed "...and we have to go back to work" he stirred on the bed while the bunny rubbed her eyes.

"But I don't wanna..." cried Judy with a childish tone of voice.

"Hmmm...c'mon, Carrots...where's my energetic bunny?" the fox stretched all over the bed as he wiggled his fluffy tail.

"Gone..." she yawned again "...let me call Bogo" Judy crawled to Nick's bedside table.

"Oh no!..." he dragged her feet "...that's cheating"

"I'm not going back!" she struggled for the phone as the fox dragged her underneath him.

"Oh...Judy..." he immobilized her paws and rested his snout on hers "...I thought you were a responsible and mature bunny..." Nick pressed their hips before giving a big lick to her cheek "...but I'm starting to dou-" the bunny tied her legs around the fox's waist before grabbing his head and hungrily kiss him.

Nick couldn't avoid falling down to her side before separating their muzzles while looking at their eyes between a few gasps.

"Should I call now?" smirked Judy as she snatched the phone out of his paws.

"Grrr...whatever" he crossed his arms before looking away.

The bunny marked the ZPD's number...

"Zootopia's Police Department, how can I help you?" answered a familiar voice.

"Clawhauser..." she said with a tired voice.

"Judy!...is everything alright?" he seemed worried.

"Yeah, yeah...well...no..." she sobbed.

"Ow...what happened?...Is about Nick?"

"N-no...it's just that... _*sigh*_...I've been through a little crisis"

"You're scaring me, Jude..."

"Don't worry, Ben... _*yawn*_...but I haven't slept at all...b-because every time I closed my all I saw is a bath full of blood with a corp-" the sad tone of her voice warmed his heart.

"I-it's okey Judy...I think you can stay at home for today..." said the bunny as he wrote down a few things.

"Thanks Ben..." she hung out.

"Done" she smiled to the fox.

"Yeah, very convincing...but you forgot my part"

"No I didn't...if you wanna stay here...you'll have to earn it" she handed him the phone.

"Hmm...I'm gonna show you how it's done..." he called the ZPD again.

"Zootopia's Police Department, how can I help?"

"Clawhauser!...Oh God..." he sighted with relief.

"Nick?...is that you?" he said between bites of his morning sandwich.

"Y-yeah...one little thing...Did Judy call you?"

"Yep...why?"

"What did she tell you?" he started to worry.

"Mmm...why do you wanna know that, Nick?"

"Cause...she hasn't talk me in 2 days and I'm worried"

"Oh dear...she told me she hasn't sleep so I gave her the day off"

"Mmm...and do you think you could gave me the day off too?"

"Nick I-"

"Ow...Please, I just need to see her so bad..."

" _*sigh*_...Bogo's gonna kill you but okey...if it's what you want..." he crossed out something in his notebook.

"Thank you so much Ben..."

"Oh and one last thing...the next time you both wanna hook up...make sure you don't call me from the same phone...bye!" he giggled before hanging out.

"Well...done" he put the phone away before focusing again in the bunny's eyes.

"Mmm...my dumb fox" she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up with him before smooching his snout.

"Sly Bunny..." Nick ran his paw down her ears and hold her head while they both melted in a lazy and pleasant kiss that let them felt their soft and fluffy fur.

A few minutes later they got out of the room, Judy was in the fox's arms while wearing his sweater, Nick slowly walked to his sofa as he sniffed the bunny's fur with his playful muzzle.

"Hmm...and now what?" asked Judy when the fox dived into the couch.

"Now...let's enjoy our day off..." he wiggled until getting comfortable and kissed both of the bunny's cheeks.

"Mmm...I love you, my handsome fox..." she ran her paws through his fur.

" _*smooch*_...Love you too, Carrots" they cuddled as Judy's ears leaned back and Nick's tail surrounded her, wrapping them in a warm and soft sensation that unintentionally made them fall asleep.

 **Fin**

 _Thank you all for reading, hope you loved it and don't forget to leave your reviews._

 _See ya in the next adventure...it should be soon ;)_

 _Adiós..._

 _-SrAjam_


End file.
